Whiskey
by fantasytyper
Summary: When a bottle of whiskey leads to more than just a friendly visit  uh...maybe not so friendly  how will Riza react? And how will Havocs usual bad timing effect the situation? please be kind this is my first RoyXRiza. M for language and future chapters.


(disclaimer:I do not own FUll Metal Alchemist no matter how much I wish I did)

* * *

><p>Roy finished yet another bottle of whiskey. The only thing that could make this day worse would be if Hawkeye came into his tent screaming about something he had supposedly done, after the two hours he had spent lying on his bed drinking.<p>

"ROY MUSTANG, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Came the familiar and expected voice of Riza Hawkeye

Roy sat up as she came through his tent door, "what did I do this time?"

Riza looked at him as if he had lost his mind, a topic that had been debated about for days now, "how about sleeping with my best friend!"

_At least it's something I actually did this time_, he laid back down murmuring under his breath, "oh that,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'oh that', THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Smiling he sat up, "what? Are you jealous?"

Sneering Riza stomped out of Roy's tent. Roy laughed, "I'll take that as a yes!" three seconds later Riza walked back in and slapped him, "I heard that!"

"But you are!" he said rubbing his jaw,

"No…I'm…NOT" she yelled before leaving the tent a second time,

Being the smartass that he is he couldn't help yelling, "prove it,"

Once again Hawkeye stormed into the tent, "how the fuck am I supposed to prove it?"

Roy sat there smiling at her without saying a word, "What are you smiling at?" Riza asked suspiciously,

"You said fuck!"

"YOU'RE DRUNK," she exclaimed as she turned around and walked out.

"You're just going to storm back in again,"

"No, I won't!"

"Good, than I can take my pants off!"

Hawkeye stormed back in, "WHAT?"

Roy laughed, "I thought you weren't coming back?"

Suddenly she went very still, "I hate you Roy Mustang," she whispered.

He stood up slowly as if she was a frightened animal, suddenly serious, "no you don't, and if you did you wouldn't care if I slept with your best friend," then his lips twitched into a small smile, "you also wouldn't be here...Why _are_ you still here?"

She looked at the wall behind him, arguing with herself about the truth of her situation; about her love for the man in front of her. She gathered the courage she needed for what she was about to say, "I…don't hate you…"

Roy frowned, "But…?"

Riza took a few steps closer to Roy, so that there was only a foot between them, "but… do I really need a reason to be here?"

Roy's frown deepened, "What? No…never!"

Roy pushed her away slightly only to crush there lips together, a moment later, in a rough, drunken kiss. Riza gasped and Roy took the chance to explore her mouth with his tongue. Riza's hands snaked into his hair as Roy's arms wrapped around her waist.

Before either of them knew it Riza's hands had moved to the bottom of Roy's white shirt. As her hands moved north up his bare chest, they grazed over Roys nipples forcing a gasp from Roy's lips before she moved on, removing the shirt. The sound caused heat to pool in Riza's stomach, and as it did realisation hit of what they were doing. She tensed as she battled herself internally; she knew they should stop but every part of her wanted more. Her decision was made for her when Roy started to return the favour.

Her singlet was halfway up her stomach and approaching her bra when the tent door was brushed aside and a voice trailed off mid sentence, "Colonel Mustang, full metal is…I…um…I'll, um, tell him your busy then shall I?"

Roy turned to the man, "Havoc…GET OUT!" he screamed at his subordinate.

(A/N: Oh poor havoc, he can never catch a break!)

Riza, having come to her senses, stepped away from Roy and began straightening her singlet, "I'm sorry, but I can't do this,"

Roy turned back to Riza and she could swear she had seen hurt in his eyes before he closed himself off. Roy returned to his bed and to the position he had been in when she arrived. Riza turned and began to leave before she was stopped by Roy's question, "can I at least know why?"

Riza turned and saw a new bottle of whiskey in Roy's hands. She smiled sadly as she replied, "this would just be another one night stand to you, another notch on your already full belt," Riza turned and left leaving Roy before he could object.

Roy collapsed back onto his bed and took a swig of his whiskey, the only thought running through his head, _'FUCK, that's not all that I wanted.'_

* * *

><p>Please Reveiw as this is my first FMA fanfic.<p>

P.S. also I would like to know if you think this should be a two-shot with some actual lemon or lime!

P.P.S. sorry this is so short i had a massive case of writers block.


End file.
